


take another yesterday

by akamine_chan



Category: Flashpoint
Genre: Challenge: C6DVD, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie knows what Ed's trying to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take another yesterday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omens/gifts).



> Created for Omens.
> 
> Many thanks to Andeincascade for the quick art beta and to Mizface for continuing the tradition.
> 
> Title swiped from _My Mistakes_ by Hugh Dillon.

He left her sitting at the table, just got up and walked away.

The waiter came up and deferentially cleared away Ed's half-eaten meal, smiling hesitantly at her. Sophie had to use every bit of strength she had to smile back reassuringly, even as she felt her face heat in mortification. "Check, please," she said. The staff at the Lark was discreet enough to not stare as she took her time, finishing off her glass of wine and brushing away the occasional tear.

She opened the little leather wallet and fiddled with the bill, eyes wide but unseeing. She could hear her mother's voice in the back of her head _Be more ladylike, Sophie, don't be so forward, gentlemen don't like a pushy girl. You'll never catch a husband if you don't curb your waywardness. Men don't like aggressive women, they want someone they can take care of and cherish..._

It was all so much bullshit.

It had taken her years to be able to quiet that voice, to accept the fact she was never going to be the daughter her mother wanted. Years that she'd spent working hard to establish her business, to live her life they way she wanted to. To prove to everyone she was someone to be reckoned with.

Leave it to Eddie to try to destroy all of her hard work by refusing to see how they belonged together. 

_"Marry me, Eddie. I want to live my life with you."_

Damn him for not saying yes.

Damn him for not saying no.

He hadn't looked back, and that had hurt the most.

* * *

  


Card transcription:

_You are an idiot!!_

_We were supposed to spend Valentine's day together, celebrating. Instead, I'm alone in my apartment, eating ice cream and drinking terrible wine. Missing you._

_I know what you're doing and why. You think that if you end things now, it'll be easier. Because your job is a dangerous job; there's a good chance you'll get hurt, or even worse, killed._

_You think this way there's less possibility of me getting my heart broken._

_But you have to know that whether we're together or apart, the way I feel about you isn't going to change. And I think that what we have is worth taking a risk on._

_Losing you would be absolutely devastating, but I want you in my life._

_Throw the dice with me, Eddie. Come home. I miss you._

_Sophie_


End file.
